


T jako tma

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, útěcha
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Pauza uprostřed dne.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	T jako tma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [N Is for Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44998) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Argus tráví většinu bílého dne podřimováním, okna své ložnice zabedněná, aby světlo zůstalo venku. Je to jeden krok vpřed dva kroky zpět, snažit se cokoliv uklidit před západem slunce.

Profesor Snape má od poledne do dvou pauzu a občas přijde krást z Argusovy spíže pod záminkou, že příborník ve sborovně je prázdný.

Argus se zmůže na stížnost a profesor Snape si mučednicky povzdechne: „Počítám, že ti to budu muset oplatit.“ Pořádnou soulož si užijí oba.

Pak leží v chladné tmě a předstírají, že den už skončil.


End file.
